


All's Fair In Teasing War

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest (teen years) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fondling, Foreplay, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prank Wars, Public Masturbation, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have always loved prank wars, but now that they have revealed their feelings for each other they are involved in a new kind of war- A teasing war.  There are no rules, just that the first person to beg for it loses and has to do whatever the winner wants. Lots of sexual teasing/foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In Teasing War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have actually written down, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Basically the entire story revolves around foreplay until one of them breaks and they have sex
> 
> If you do not like Sam/Dean together sexually, don't read.

For as long as Sam could remember, he and Dean had been pulling pranks on each other.  It was a constant battle between them, each one always trying to top what the other one did, which always led to it getting out of hand quick and soon would have a full blown prank war. It always escalated quick and got crazier with each round.

But now, ever since they finally admitted how they really felt about each other, there was a whole new war going on.  It wasn't just pranks anymore, now it was a teasing war.  There were no limits, and really only one rule-Loser has to do whatever the winner wants.  Whoever got to the point where they could not take it and begged the other one for it lost, but if you got caught jerking off you automatically lost. Getting caught masturbating was way worse that losing because if you get caught you had to do what the other one wants for an entire WEEK.  Sam learned the hard way that Dean can always tell. A few weeks earlier, Dean had Sam so horny he cracked, Dean caught him in the shower and Sam had to wear silk panties for an entire week. It was NOT easy to last all day when your junk was straining against the velvety soft material, which made you feel like constantly wanting to cream yourself and then if he went and tried to do something about it Dean would get even more creative. He did whatever it took to not give in and he had to make Dean lose, because he had big plans for him. 

That morning started out like every other one, Dean immediately trying to get Sam to cave. The entire time they had been in the car with their dad he had been sneaking touches and whispering a litany of filthy promises to Sam. They had just gotten to a new town. It was half way through summer and since Dean was now 17, John had been trusting them to be alone for longer. He even left the Impala most of the time since he had gotten truck.  As soon as they were checked in and John was done giving Dean the run down on his orders- Salt every door and window, don't blow all the money because it has to last a few weeks, NO hustling or stealing, train every morning, and most important keep Sam safe and always watch out for him.

As soon as John was satisfied he headed out the door, but not before turning and adding, "Oh and don't be out goofing around all the time, stay here as much as you can and I will call you when I can. It should only be a few weeks until we can move on but we have this room for a month."

Dean nodded and sat down on the couch.  He flipped through a few stations until he heard the door slam and his dad's loud truck engine roar to life. As soon as he heard him back out and gun it down the street he flipped the TV off with a mischievous smirk on his face. Sam had just walked from the tiny kitchenette with a bag of chips and sat down next to Dean.

"Hey why did you shut it off dick?"

Sam punched his arm and struggled to reach the remote on the other side of Dean. Dean slid it further out of his reach and grabbed the chips out of Sam's hands.

"Shut up and listen. Let's go to that diner we passed and get some real food."  

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, since when did Dean want to go to some dive and eat? Sam knew he was more than likely up to something but he had a few ideas of his own.

"Sure whatever."

Sam jumped up but before he could walk by Dean propped his leg up on the coffee table to block him.  

"Hey why don't you wear one of your favorite pairs of panties?" Dean said as he licked his lips seductively.  

Sam leaned down, running his hand over Dean's slightly hard cock and kissed him. He palmed the head a few times until he could feel it growing even harder.

"How about you go fuck yourself. I didn't lose and I am _NOT_ wearing those damn things anymore. I threw all of them away so you are shit out of luck."  

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into his lap. "Well daddy bought you more because he knows how much his baby boy loves to wear them."

Dean softly kissed Sam with his luscious lips and then continued to trail kisses down his jaw. He sucked a light bruise on Sam's neck as his hands went up his shirt and flicked one of his nipples. Then he slid a hand down the back of Sam's jeans and ran his finger down his ass. Sam shivered. He did not mind the panties, they did feel good and whenever Dean started whispering stuff like that to him it made him want to do everything he asked, Dean's sexy voice and the things he said could talk Sam into literally anything. But Sam wanted to be the one to win this time because it rarely ever happened. He could not win if he was getting turned on by both Dean and some damn underwear. He had to start fighting back.

He pulled Dean's shirt off and leaned forward and started to suck on his nipples. As he swirled his tongue over it he unbuttoned Dean's jeans so he would have enough room to slide his hand down. He ran his finger along the trail of hair that started at Dean's belly button and when he got to Dean's dick he just barely ran his fingers over it.  When he got near the head he lightly squeezed it and bit down on Dean's nipple. Dean was moaning softly as a few drops of pre-come were beading out of his slit. Sam pulled his hand back out and stood up.

"Let's go eat, jerk." Sam smirked at Dean as he headed for the door.

Dean swore under his breath and buttoned his pants, which was hard to do with his fully aroused dick stretching the fabric of his jeans. "Oh it is so on, bitch."

Dean walked ahead of Sam in the parking lot and opened the door for him. Sam was thinking,  _What the hell is he doing now?_ Just as Sam started to get in Dean grabbed his ass and ran his finger down Sam's crack. Then he grabbed his hips and started to grind his hard dick into Sam's ass a few times before walking over to his side of the car and getting in. 

The diner was about a 15 minute drive so Dean put one of his tapes in. He purposely put on a song he loved but he knew Sam hated. He had just started drumming the steering wheel when Sam ejected the tape and started flipping through the radio stations. Dean glared at him.

"What the hell, you know the rules Sammy."  

Sam sighed and was about to give Dean the tape back when he decided to be more ballsy.  

"Hey why doesn't the driver shut his cake hole and watch the road?"

That was the last straw for Dean. He turned off the main road and down a few more side streets. Thank God they were in the middle of some rural farm town because he took his pick of fields and drove into one that had a dirt road down the middle. It was pretty dark out and since he could not see the road he figured no one could see them. He turned the Impala off and laid his seat back a little. Sam waited to see what Dean was going to do but Dean closed his eyes and laid there not moving.

Sam tried to formulate the best plan to get Dean to have sex with him. He figured since Dean was just laying there practically inviting him to do whatever he wanted that he could tease his cock until Dean was begging him to let him fuck him. Sam shifted over the bench seat so he was right over Dean's crotch. The bulge in his pants was even bigger than it was when they left the motel. Sam's was too though. He knew that Dean was thinking that if Sam started to suck his dick, it would turn Sam on even more and he want to touch himself, and then Sam would lose again. He knew Dean was banking on Sam getting horny enough to beg him, then he would lose and Dean would be able to get a quickie before they ate so he would not have to walk in the diner with a huge boner. 

Sam started to trace Dean's massive dick through his jeans. By the time he did it a second time Dean was struggling to control himself.  Sam bent down and licked him. Dean's leg moved and Sam knew he was dying for Sam to take his dick out and suck it. Sam climbed carefully onto Dean's lap.  Dean rolled his hips up to rub his erection against Sam's. Dean still had his eyes closed but smiled when he felt how hard Sam was. Dean knew Sam was on the edge of insanity just as much as he was. Dean decided to let the kid do what he wanted, he would try not to touch him until later that way he would win and still at least get a little stimulation. He figured that Sam would try getting him to cave but end up turning himself on too much in the process, then Sam would definitely cave first. He was actually surprised lately at how Sam's will power was getting stronger everyday. It was a good thing that he could last longer but it made it so much harder for Dean because he wanted nothing more that to just rip Sam's clothes off and let him ride his dick.

Sam rocked back and forth slowly, causing their dicks to rub each other with every thrust. It was starting to feel really really good, too good though because it was making him so damn horny. He backed off of Dean's cock and kissed Dean's neck.  After he made a line of sloppy kisses and left a few bruises he reached down and squeezed Dean's dick one final time then hopped off and sat back in his seat.

"Come on jerk I am so hungry let's go eat already."

Dean sighed. He was sure Sam would give in and it really sucked to wait, but the more foreplay the better it was going to feel when he finally go inside of that tight, hot ass. Dean started the car and drove off, wishing he had not pulled over because now he was hornier that ever.

When Sam spotted the diner about two stoplights away he reached over and started massaging Dean's thigh. Dean moaned softly and Sam made his way over his aching erection. Dean reached over and repeated everything Sam was doing over Sam's equally aching dick. Just as Dean was about to turn into the parking lot Sam started palming Dean's cock harder and Dean had to fight not to swerve and hit an on coming car.

"Shit Sammy unless you want me to bend you over on the hood you might want to stop."  

Sam gave him a few more hard thrusts and jumped out of the car before Dean could do anything to him. Dean was starting to realize that going to eat at the diner and messing with Sam before they did anything was a bad idea. He wanted so badly to go in the bathroom, even if it was just to jerk it for a few seconds, but he seriously doubted he could even get it back in his pants and he was surprised they did not burst open.  Dean was really glad he brought his coat, even though it was really warm. He had to hold the coat in front of him so everyone could not tell he had a massive boner. Dean noticed that the tables had long table cloths on them. He suddenly had a great idea. He asked the hostess for a booth and he let Sam go in first. As soon as Sam sat down Dean slid in right next to him, throwing his coat on the other side.

"Deannnn," hissed Sam, "This looks kind of weird. Go sit over there."  

Dean smirked and said, "No way, and besides there are not many people in here, just a few old people. They probably can barley see or hear us anyway."

Just then a young waitress came over. She smiled down at Dean as she took their order. She was definitely interested in him but Dean seemed not to care at all. Dean quickly ordered a cheeseburger and some pie before Sam could order first. Just as Sam was telling the waitress what he wanted Dean grabbed his dick and palmed the head.  Right as he squeezed it Sam was in the middle of saying that he wanted a coke, but it came out more like, "Co-ohhhhh-ke." The waitress looked at him like he was a total freak and walked away. Dean tried not to burst out laughing at how perfect Sam's reaction had been. He left his hand there and angled himself so that Sam could not reach him unless it would be obvious to everyone in the diner what he was doing.  

Dean kept it up until after the waitress set down their drinks. Sam did not think he could take it anymore. He was seriously thinking about begging Dean to take him into the bathroom but decided to try just a little longer. He _HAD_ to win. Dean watched Sam as he drank his Coke. But then he started doing kinky things with his straw. Sam licked the straw and bobbed his head up and down a few times. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and looked the other way. _Damn him_ , Dean thought, what he wouldn't give to have Sam sucking his dick right now. Dean put his hands around the ice cold glass then rubbed his face, hoping the cold would calm him down. Sam saw that Dean was getting so turned on so he moved closer to Dean so that their thighs were touching. Then Sam casually looked around the diner and when he was satisfied that no one was looking at them he slid his finger down the back of Dean's pants and teased the top of his ass crack. Dean held his breath. Sam carefully took an ice cube out of his glass while Dean had his eyes closed. He slid it down Dean's pants, which caused him to jump up.  

Dean didn't think he had ever been this damn horny in his life. Now the damn kid was using kinks to get to him. Dean had to do something big to get Sam to admit defeat. He spotted the waitress bringing their food. When she was just about to their table he tugged the zipper on Sam's jeans down and pulled his dick out. Sam gasped when Dean's hand touched the soft skin of his raging hard on. Just as the waitress set the plates down Dean pumped Sam's dick hard and quick. Sam put his head down on the table and was shaking slightly.

Dean looked up at the server and said, "Hey um he is not feeling that good is there anyway we can get these to go?"

He flashed his sexiest smile. The waitress was so thrilled that Dean seemed to be flirting with her that she grabbed the plates with a huge smile and told them she would be right back.

"D-d-deanpleaseplease DEAN," Sam whispered loudly.

Dean grinned knowing he was most likely going to win this round. He leaned down to whisper in Sam's ear. "What is it baby, does it feel good when my hands are all over your big dick. Just wait til later when my big dick is inside of you. I can't wait to feel it slide in that tight sweet ass. It is going to be so fucking good baby."

Sam tried to stifle a moan but Dean stroking him and the pure sex in his voice was getting to be too much. Dean didn't want Sam to get this close and then just stop so he whispered, "Come baby, come for me and then when we get back to the motel I will fuck your brains out."

That was all it took for Sam to bust a load on the floor under the table. It took every ounce of restraint and will power not to scream and moan Dean's name as Dean helped him through an orgasm.  

The waitress brought their food back all boxed up and in a bag, and then she gave Dean the bill, with her number on the back. "You should call me soon."

Dean faked a smile and nodded. He tossed the money and a decent tip on the table. When she walked back into the kitchen he grabbed his coat and they were out the door.

Dean drove as fast as he could back to the motel. He tried not to go too fast because he could not get pulled over, he had not time to waste. He had to get back as quick as possible before he went insane with lust. It felt like they were driving for hours instead of minutes. Dean was seriously considering calling the war off for one night or even worse just giving in. Sam had never won before. It kind of turned him on to think of Sam taking charge. Which at this moment was not a good thing because he was _SO_ horny and his dick was so hard he could barely see straight. He looked over at Sam, who after getting a hand job in public and being teased by Dean for over an hour looked fucked out. Dean ran his finger over Sam's cock, which was getting harder by the minute because all he was thinking about was hot bad he wanted Dean to fuck him.

Dean continued to palm Sam's growing erection and said, "Listen I don't know what it is tonight but I am hornier that I have ever been in my life and I want nothing else but to spend the rest of the night in that perfect tight ass of yours."

Sam could not hide his smile while thinking that he was going to finally win, he was going to have Dean begging for it and then Dean would have to do anything and everything he wanted for an entire week. Sam knew he needed to be bolder so he slid closer to Dean. Dean slightly jumped up and tried bracing himself for whatever it was Sam was going to do, because he knew he was up to something. Sam struggled with the zipper on Dean's jeans. The button was still undone since Dean was so hard and his dick so big right now he could not button them. Dean sucked a breath in and held it. _Damn this kid learns quick_ , Dean thought to himself. Sam was teasing Dean as much as Dean always had to him, he was catching on fast and now he was teasing him so bad that Dean was on the brink of insanity.

Sam pushed down on Dean's jeans and pulled his dick out. He leaned down and started licking the head of his cock. Dean almost lost it. He moaned as Sam teased him with his tongue. Sam kept licking up and down the shaft and when he finally deep throated Dean's dick, Dean gasped and threw his head back, ramming his hips up, hitting the back of Sam's throat. He couldn't help it, it felt so good to have Sam's mouth on him and he knew Sam could take it, his little brother could suck dick like a pro. It was feeling so damn good that Dean could not drive straight. He kept swerving and hitting the gas too hard causing the car to speed and he nearly ran into the back of a car a few times. He did not really care, all he wanted to do was get into the motel and lay Sam out on the bed and ram his cock in him for the rest of the night.

Sam knew if he talked dirty to Dean he would have him begging, because that was one way Dean usually won. Sam would get off so much when Dean did it to him that he would do almost anything to get Dean to fuck him. Sam wrapped his hand around the Dean's cock and stroked it hard, he looked up at Dean and said, "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk right tomorrow, then everyone will know I am yours and yours only."

Hearing Sam talk like that turned him on so much. He bucked his hips as hard as he could until Sam took his hand off of him. Dean whimpered at the loss of the Sam's touch. He looked over at Sam who was trying his best to do a Dean smirk. Dean wanted him so bad, even with just a touch to his dick he was aching for it so bad.

"I'm not going to just fuck you so you can't walk right tomorrow, I want to fuck you so you never walk the same again,'' Dean said with a strained raspy voice. He was so close to begging Sam to go down on him when he spotted the motel. They were almost there if he could just get Sam in to the room he knew he could get him to beg him for it.

Dean sped into the parking lot and pulled in front of their room. He reached in the back for his coat and the food when Sam said, "Hey don't you want me to finish?"

Dean thought about it, because he really did want him to but then again he was only a few feet away from the room, where he could pin Sam down and make him beg for it. He looked at Sam and with a devilish grin said, " 'Course I do but you are in so much trouble right now you are so going to get it. So get your ass in that room right now."

Dean really didn't want to struggle to get his extremely hard and big dick back in the tight jeans so he just pulled his boxers up and carried the coat in front of him and got out of the car. Sam ran ahead of Dean and took his key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and stood near the door frame waiting for Dean. Just as Dean was about to get in the door, Sam grabbed his coat and shoved him hard in the chest.  Sam hurried to close and lock the door, he pulled the chain across. At first Dean was in total shock, _What the actual fuck?_ was all he could think. Then he realized his pants were wide open and he thanked God that no one seemed to be around this time of night. Dean pounded on the door, and when Sam did not answer he unlocked the door with his key but could not get in because of the chain.

"Let me in asshat," Dean shouted.

Sam could not stop laughing. He choked out a response. "How bad do you want it Dean?  If you tell me I will let you in. Beg for it." 

Dean could not believe Sam had turned the tables on him, this was something that he would normally do to Sam. He sighed and spotted someone down the street walking this way. Damn it.

Dean sighed and replied, "Fine whatever I am begging you to let me in and let me fuck you. OK so open the damn door before I kick it in."

Sam peeked around the corner of the door in the small crack that the chain allowed him to see out. He almost died laughing when he saw Dean all pissed off with his pants down in the front. He snuck his phone around and snapped a picture.

"So are you saying that you give up and I win?" Sam asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Yes. Now _OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW_ or you can go back to playing with yourself in the shower for the rest of your life."

Sam closed the door to undo the chain and the second he had it off the door Dean came barreling in. Dean slammed and locked the door. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pushed him up against the door.

"So you want to play dirty huh? Game on."  

Dean took Sam's lips in a passionate deep kiss. He swirled his tongue quickly around in Sam's mouth. He started kissing Sam's neck and sucking on it. This time he left a big hickey trail all down his neck and into his shoulder. Dean started grinding hard into Sam, just as Sam was starting to get into it Dean immediately shifted and stopped. Sam reached his hand down to Dean's dick. He was surprised that Dean had lasted as long as he had. He massaged his balls and ran his hand up and down the length of his tight erection. Precome was dripping out of his slit.  

Dean rocked his hips as Sam began to pump his fist around quickly causing Dean to stop sucking on Sam's neck. He started breathing roughly and let out a moan, "Mmm Sammy."

Dean caught Sam's lips in a kiss, moaning into his mouth. He was so close. But he wanted to be in Sam when he came. So he pulled Sam's hand away and yanked Sam's shirt off. Sam did the same to Dean's shirt and then he pushed his jeans the rest of the way down. Dean undid Sam's jeans, happy to see that Sam was just as hard as he had been before he came a little bit ago. Dean was aching to come and he started grinding against Sam's hips. Sam leaned down to suck and bite on Dean's nipple.

Then Sam looked up at Dean and said, "Do you want me to suck you off before we fuck? You know you will get it back up in no time."

Dean did want it but he made it this far so he might as well put up with it. He shook his head and said only one word, " _Bed_." Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him up, Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and they gave each other sloppy kisses all the way to the bed until Dean tossed Sam onto the bed.

Dean kissed Sam with so much burning passion they both could have probably come from that alone. But they did this all the time and had gotten to the point that they could hold back a little more each time to make it last longer. It was hard to do but it made it all that much better when they were finally having sex. Dean kissed and licked a trail down Sam's neck where he had left the hickeys. He was pinching his nipples and just as he started to suck on Sam's nipples, Sam ran his hands lightly down Dean's back. The light touch made it feel like every nerve was on fire and ached for more, when Sam reached Dean's ass he squeezed his firm ass cheeks. Every muscle on both of them was tight and they were ripped from all of the training. Sam slid a finger down Dean's ass causing him to grind into Sam's thigh. The soft skin of Sam's thigh felt so good on his cock. Dean made it past Sam's abs and licked Sam's dripping dick. Dean ran his finger along his entire length. Sam pushed his hip up trying to get Dean to keep going but Dean stopped. He kissed Sam's inner thighs and rubbed the extremely sensitive skin right under his balls. Dean knew that spot set Sam off every time. Sam gasped and pulled on Dean's hair to try to get him to move his mouth over to his aching cock. 

Dean licked it twice and blew on it, sending shivers down Sam's spine. He lightly sucked the dripping head and ran his tongue in the slit, taking in little beads of precome. He put his mouth just barely past the tip and sucked it. Sam whimpered and kept bucking his hips and pulling on Dean's hair trying to get him to go down further. Dean turned his head slightly so when Sam rammed into him it went against his check rather than down his throat. Dean pulled away and went back to Sam's thighs. He lightly massaged his balls and ran his tongue to his hips where he kissed and licked and sucked until Sam was whimpering Dean's name. He could not put a sentence together because he wanted Dean to fuck him so damn bad. Sam sat up and pulled Dean into a kiss. He forced him up so they were back where they started with Dean on top of him and they were kissing each other with pure lust and need.

As Sam ran his hands down Dean's muscular back, Dean reached over to the night stand and go the bottle of lube. As Sam held on to Dean's shoulders, Dean lubed up his fingers and set the lube aside. He took one finger and ran it along Sam's rim. Damn, it was so tight. Dean slowly teased it and gently slid the tip of his finger inside. Sam closed his eyes and kissed Dean's neck. Dean could not wait to get inside but he wanted to take it slow. He was about knuckle deep and Sam was now sucking on his neck. Sam knew all the places that drove Dean crazy, all of his kinks (and he did have some crazy ones) but he licked and sucked at the place where his neck and collar bone meet.

Dean groaned, "Sammy I cannot wait to be inside your tight ass. Shit you have gotten me so fucking horny It is taking every thing inside me not to just ram it into you and never stop."

Sam smiled. He loved when he got to Dean that way. Dean did the same exact thing to him every day, all day. He did not even need to try and make Sam want him, just looking at Dean drove Sam wild. But when he started talking like that it drove Sam absolutely insane.

Dean was up to two fingers now and just as he was about to go for a third Sam was banging down on them, wanting Dean to go harder and faster.

"Dean PLEASE just...just put your dick in me _NOW_!"

Dean smiled and for a second thought about telling Sam that he had won. But Dean had lost track of how many times they begged each other tonight and who did it first. To be honest he could not have given a single fuck because this is exactly what he wanted. His biggest kink and desire of all-his hot little brother begging him to put his dick in him.  It should be wrong but who knows what is wrong or right and why did it matter who you love. Sam was all he ever had and the only thing he ever needed.

Dean put his other hand on Sam's chin and pulled it over to kiss him. "Let me get you ready baby I don't want to hurt you."

Sam felt a surge of fire run through his body. He loved when Dean called him baby and no matter how desperately he wanted it he was turned on even more that his brother who was such a hard ass and so tough and who would never show any emotions was being so gentle with him. Sam was the only person he ever did that to and Sam loved it so much. Dean slowly put the third finger in and when he was satisfied that Sam had gotten past the burning pain he pulled all but one finger out. He kept the finger on the rim rubbing around it and he pulled away from Sam and slid down to sit between Sam's legs.  He lifted Sam's legs and put them over his shoulders.

Sam whined, "Deeeean just fuck me please.....I need it sooooo bad."

Dean ignored him. He wanted it probably even more but this was payback time. Dean slowly licked Sam's rim and plunged the finger back in deep and hard. Sam moaned and Dean added two more fingers and lifted Sam off the bed slightly so he could get a better angle. Dean moved around inside of Sam until Sam started squirming and screaming. He knew he had found what he was looking for. Sam could barely speak or move he just felt so fucking good and he wanted more. He wanted this to last forever. Dean stopped right on Sam's prostate and quickly teased his fingers back and forth, and trusted them in and out, fast and hard, hitting it with every move. Sam was breathing like he had just run a marathon. His screams echoed against the walls. If no one called the cops or the motel manager to complain they would be lucky. Sam was screaming so loud Dean was sure that everyone on the entire block knew his name.

Sam felt like he was so close and he pulled on Dean's head as hard as he could, which really wasn't that hard because it felt like his body was jelly. Dean pulled his tongue out and looked up at Sam.

"Dean please I want to come with you in me at the same time."

Dean gave Sam a few more thrusts of his fingers and at the same time he grabbed Sam's dick and jerked it with the same motion. He finally stopped and Sam lay there. The way Dean made him feel was almost like this amazing perfect high. Dean lathered up his pulsating dick with lube and spread a little over Sam's hole. He lined himself up as Sam spread his legs as far as he could. Dean just sat there and admired Sam's beautiful pink hole. He ran his fingers over it and could not help himself while he stroked his own cock for a few seconds because the site of Sam laying there all spread out was almost too much. This teasing foreplay had lasted over three hours and Dean was going crazy with lust.

Sam rolled his hips around trying to get Dean to finally slide his dick in him. He had wanted this for hours and he needed it so bad.

"Deeeaanpleasee" Dean was done with the games he put the head of his raging hard dick into Sam's ready but still tight hole. Sam moaned loudly at the wonderful pressure and wanted more. He wanted Dean to fill him completely. Dean pulled back and played with the rim and rubbed the tip of this dick around and around Sam's opening. Sam bit his lip and pounded down on Dean. Dean grabbed Sam's hips and held him down. He left the tip of his dick just barely in Sam. He leaned down and kissed Sam's lips. Then he tried to kiss him again but Sam stopped him saying, "P-p-please De please stick your big dick in me and fuck me so I never walk the same again."

That was all it took for Dean to slide his dick half way in and pull it out one more time before he squared his hips, held Sam's thighs so he was nice and wide open and thrust into Sam as fast and hard as he possibly could.

For a few moments neither of them could move, talk, or breathe. It was pure ecstasy. It was like Dean had lost his vision when he thrust all the way in, he was not seeing anything but white then just some colors. Their bodies felt like they were one, connected together. Dean wasn't sure he could move. He had his hands supporting himself as he lay on top of Sam. He felt Sam clench around him and then suddenly it felt like his body was shot with pure adrenaline. He started pumping faster and harder than he ever had before. Sam still could not move at all, the pleasure pumping through his body was unbelievable.

Dean reached between them and grabbed Sam's dick. He could tell that Sam was so close. He started pumping his fist up and down the length of Sam's hard cock. He got into the same rhythm as he was pumping his own dick into Sam's ass. Just then Dean hit Sam's prostate. Even though Sam could not get the words out to tell him, Dean could tell. Sam usually made this certain noise, this noise that sent Dean over the edge. But Dean was trying with every ounce he had to wait so they could come at the same time. He pounded down in the spot and while pumping Sam's dick he sucked on his neck and played with his nipple. All of this stimulation while Dean was hitting his prostate over and over was just pure bliss. Sam made the noise again and this time he was yelling Dean's name.

Dean let himself feel how great it was to have Sam's hole clench his dick so hard and it was so warm and...just then Dean felt it, he was just about to come when Sam some how remembered how to function. He pulled Dean in to a sloppy kiss and they both came. Sam painting both of their chests and stomachs white. Just as Sam started to come, his ass squeezed down on Dean's dick and he filled Sam up with his come. They continued to kiss as they worked each other through their orgasms.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam but realized he was crushing him and turned slightly on his side, taking Sam with him. He still had his dick inside of Sam. Dean moved the hair out of Sam's eyes and looked at him. Then he did something he had never done. Never done to anyone ever. He kissed Sam and looked into his beautiful greenish-blue eyes. He ran his finger down Sam's face and said, "I love you so much Sammy."

Sam was beyond shocked that his brother told him that because of course he wanted to hear it but they never said it in their family, and he knew that Dean never said it to any of the girls he had been with. It almost felt better than when Dean had just fucked him. Almost. Sam returned the kiss to Dean and laid his head on Dean's chest. He ran his hand lightly over Dean's chest and said, "I love you more than anything Dean. Forever." Dean held Sam tight and kissed the top of his head.

They had dozed off for a few hours and woke up in each other's arms. Dean sat up and stretched. He looked over at Sam and smiled. Dean thought about how lucky he was to have him because he could not imagine what life would be like if he did not have his brother and love of his life. Sam shifted around and opened his eyes. He noticed Dean staring at him.

"What?"

Dean shook his head, "Nothing just admiring how beautiful you are."  

Sam propped himself up and with a smirk, "Hey just because you fucked my brains out and gave me the best sex ever, oh and just because you said you love me does not mean that I am going to go easy on you, jerk."

Dean replied, "Whatever bitch don't forget that you begged me several times to just fuck you. I won. Or I don't know I guess it could be a tie and we can both make each other do what the other wants." 

Sam thought about it for a minute. It was hard to remember exactly who did what first, he just knew that it had been the best night of his entire life. He wanted it to it again and again and again. Sam got up and pulled Dean out of bed.

"C'mon, I want to take a shower with you."

Dean couldn't resist that, and letting Sam tell him what to do was pretty hot. Sometimes. As he stepped in the shower he had a big smile on his face. He was already thinking of ways he could tease Sam and win, he even though of letting him win once in awhile because he was quickly catching on to everything Dean did, and turned him on so much.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fan fic I have written out and shared. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Comment/kudos if you like it!
> 
> I will be writing a lot more weecest and also some Destiel and Cockles. Let me know if you have any requests, that would be great!


End file.
